japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is a female dog character from A Goofy Movie, where she served as the love interest to Max Goof. Background Roxanne is a student who goes to Max's high school. She is apparently attractive, beautiful, very popular, and is best friends with Stacey, the student body president. The film shows that Max has had a crush on her for sometime, though he believes she doesn't notice him. She lives with her father, who is somewhat overprotective of her. Personality In addition to her attractiveness and beauty, she appears to be very kind and friendly. As well as forgiving someone, which is shown when she easily forgives Max for his lie to her. Appearance She is a slender teenage dog with ginger hair. She has a brown nose, and black eyes. Including that she has a mole on the right side of her face. She wears a teal T-Shirt, with blue jean shorts, and has white ballet shoes. By the films start, It's reveal that she has a tan. 'A Goofy Movie' Roxanne first appears in Max's dream at the beginning of the film. She calls to Max, and he finds her sitting atop a column. The two spend time together, but Roxanne is frightened off when Max unexpectedly transforms into Goofy, in a manner similar to Werewolf movies. She is later seen in the audience at a school assembly. Like the other students, she grows bored while listening to Principal Mazur's speech. Another boy named Chad takes the opportunity to ask her to Stacy's end of school party, but she presumably refuses him. Suddenly Mazur disappears, and "Powerline", a famous rock star appears on stage. However, he is soon revealed to be Max in costume. Unknown to her, Max had staged the concert in an attempt to impress her. Roxanne later sees Max sitting outside the principal's office. She talks to Max, and she agrees to go to the party with him. Later that afternoon, Max comes to Roxanne's house, to cancel their date. Apparently his earlier antics caused Goofy to fear the worst, and so take Max on an impromptu father-son trip. When Roxanne mentions that she can find another date, Max impulsively lies to her. He tells Roxanne that he and Goofy are going to see Powerline in concert, and that Goofy and Powerline knew each other. He also tells her that they will be on stage with Powerline during the final number. Roxanne is suitably impressed, and excitedly tells Max that she will see him on TV. Near the end of the film, Roxanne is seen at Stacy's party, but is unhappy as, so far, Max has not appeared. Stacy reassures her, and indeed Max and Goofy soon appear on stage. Later, she is seen copying Max's dance, and getting sprayed with Cheddar Whiz by Bobby. Later, Max goes back to Roxanne's house to tell her the truth. Roxanne is somewhat confused at first. When Max explains that his actions were meant to get Roxanne to like him, Roxanne reveals that she already had, since she heard his unique laugh. She forgives him, and offers to go out on a date that night. Max can't as he has plans with Goofy. Instead, he offers to go tomorrow, and Roxanne accepts. She and Max then notice Goofy, who is working on his car. The car explodes, causing Goofy to fall right through Roxanne's roof. Max then takes the opportunity to introduce Roxanne to Goofy. An Extremely Goofy Movie Roxanne does not appear in the sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. It is not known what happened to her but it is assumed that either she and Max are not together anymore (as Max is seen flirting with a girl and attempted to offer a seat to another before Goofy took it), or are attending different colleges and are in a long-distance relationship. TV Show Appearances 'House of Mouse' Roxanne appears in the episode, "Max's Embarrassing Date", taking place a few years after A Goofy Movie. On Max's night off from work, he takes Roxanne on a date to the House of Mouse. The actions of Mickey and his friends serve to embarrass them both, until Goofy intervenes to let the couple have some privacy. At the end of their date, Roxanne said that despite all of the commotion and embarrassments she had the time of her life, and couldn't wait to come back again. Quotes *Max I do like you from the first time I heard you laugh Relationships Max Goof Goofy Goof Her Father Stacey P.J Robert Zimmeruski Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Pluto Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Max Goof' (Love Interest) *'Stacey' (Best Friend) Trivia *In A Goofy Movie, Roxanne has four fingers like normal, but in House of Mouse, she has five. *When Roxanne gets excited or nervous, she plays with her hair. Even when Max impersonates Powerline and when Max comes to her house for the first time. *Some fans wonder if she will make another appearance in any future shows. *If Roxanne and Max did break-up before An Extremely Goofy Movie, then they would be the second Disney animated couple to split, with the first being Pocahontas and John Smith. Roxanne has many similarities with Uchiha Sarada from the Naruto franchise. *Both have a over protective father. *Both never experienced a tradegy in their life. *Both have a female friend that they hang out with. (For Roxanne : Stacy. Whereas for Sarada : Chocho) *Both are in love with someone. (For Roxanne : Max. Whereas for Sarada : Boruto) *Both live with one of their parents. (For Roxanne : her father. Whereas for Sarada : her mother) *Both have something that they are interested in. (For Roxanne : Max knowing Powerline in person. Whereas for Sarada : Boruto's fighting abilities) *Both hate being lie to but they forgive someone in the end. (For Roxanne : finding out that Max doesn't know Powerline at all. However she forgives Max after she tells him that she likes him. Whereas for Sarada : seeing Boruto get disqualified after cheating in the exams. However she forgives Boruto when goes rescue his father) *Both like one thing about their true love. (For Roxanne : Max's hi yuck laugh. Whereas for Sarada : Boruto's blue eyes) *Both met their true loves father. (For Roxanne : she meets Goofy after his destroyed car makes him land on her houseroof. Whereas for Sarada : she meets Naruto before she becomes a genin by helping him find Boruto) *Both have the same personality. (Both are sweet, kind, caring, happy and respectful) Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kaori Aso (both) *'English' : Kellie Martin (A Goofy Movie), Grey DeLisle (House of Mouse) all information on Roxanne came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Roxanne Gallery Category:Disney characters